


can i be a pet

by orca_mandaeru



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mostly Gen, Roleplay, non-sexual pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: beomgyu is a cute kitty





	can i be a pet

Taehyun snuggles deeper into the huge couch cushions, tucking his legs up under him. He breathes deeply and blows on his hot chocolate, cracking open the well-worn cover of one of his favorite books. He hasn't gotten much free time lately, so this is a blessed time to relax, take a little time to wind down. 

 

The next couple of hour pass easily, and Taehyun can already feel the stress on his shoulder lessen. Slipping a bookmark between the pages, and setting his empty mug aside, he stretches out and yawns. 

 

"Mrow?" comes from somewhere near. Taehyun looks back and forth, then looks over the back of the couch. There's Beomgyu. And oh, he's so, so cute. The artificial ears snug on his head are well-crafted of tawny and black fur, with little tufts on the end. He's stretching up with his curled fingers scratching up the back of the couch. 

 

Taehyun can't say he wasn't surprised when Beomgyu first sat down and talked to him about this, but it makes sense. Beomgyu loves to make others happy, but sometimes he takes too much upon himself, overthinking and worrying. As a kitten the burden seems to melt away from him, happily playing like the adorable little baby he is. 

 

Taehyun smiles and leans over the couch back to ruffle Beomgyu's soft hair, who makes a contented little half-purr in the back of his throat. When Taehyun brings his hand back Beomgyu's eyes follow the movement, narrowing slightly. 

 

"Oh, you wanna play?" Taehyun asks, scratching his fingers over the couch then hiding behind the edge of the couch. Beomgyu manages to to catch  his hand the next pass around. "Arghh, you got me!" Taehyun pretends, holding the "injured hand" dramatically. 

 

Beomgyu clambers over the back of the couch until he's collapsed in a tangle of limbs onto Taehyun. He continues to wriggle a bit, still in a playing mood, but Taehyun wraps his arms around him and pulls him down to his chest, cuddling him closer. He gently sits up and settles Beomgyu's head on his thighs, continuing to pet his hair. Taehyun picks his book back up, Beomgyu drifting off into lazy sleep below him.


End file.
